Fleeting
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: "When you've done this for as long as I have, you get used to it. You just simply accept that everyone around you is going to die one day. When you accept that, death means nothing to you." "Will I just be another death for you? Just another meaningless death?" ErenxLevi Rated K for sexual themes at the very end.


Levi sat back in his chair, taking a sip of tea while his gray eyes scanned the book before him. He looked up when the door behind him opened gently, scowling. His scowl disappeared, though, when he saw who it was. Eren had walked through the door, hair covering his eyes. Levi could instantly tell something was wrong, but knew not to press it. Instead, he just looked back down at his book, pretending to read. He heard Eren walk to another chair across the room from him and sit with a huff. Levi barely glanced up, but it was enough. Alarms sounded in his head. Something wasn't just wrong, it was horribly, horiffically wrong. Someone, or something, had snuffed out the lights in his eyes. Now they just seemed dull and bleak, like dirty water. He went back to staring at the page, listening to Eren's uneven breathing. Finally, he spoke.

"C-Captai-"

"Levi." he corrected Eren. They were far past the stage of using terms such as 'Captain' by now. Eren nodded.

"Levi, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Levi used this as a test.

 _Please get angry. Please snap back some witty response. Please give me a sign that you're still in there!_ He pleaded internally. His heart sank as Eren didn't say anything in response. He just continued staring out the window with his dead eyes. Had he even looked at Levi since he had gotten in there? It didn't seem like it.

"How do you do it? How do you still go on, surrounded by death?" he questioned, finally looking at Levi. His gaze chilled him to the bone. He cleared his throat and closed his book, setting it on the table next to him.

"When you've done this for as long as I have, you get used to it. You just simply accept that everyone around you is going to die one day. When you accept that, death means nothing to you." he answered grimly.

Eren didn't respond, and instead just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He pulled his legs up onto the chair, sitting on one and hugging the other one to his chest. He didn't speak for a long time. Levi took this time to examine his features again. Not one single difference went unnoticed. His hair was matted and tangled, as though it hadn't been properly taken care of for days. His face seemed red and raw, like he had scrubbed it vigorously before coming here. His lips, which were usually soft and pink (don't ask how Levi knows this), were chapped and turned in to a small frown. He had deep bags under his eyes, alerting Levi that he hadn't slept properly in days. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Eren opened his eyes again, making contact with Levi's, which were now clearly worried and almost distressed. All he wanted to do was wrap Eren in his arms and squeeze, protecting him from the world. He wanted to kiss him until the pink flush returned to his skin and lips. Most of all, he wanted to make him smile and laugh. He made to stand, but Eren's next question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Will I just be another death for you? Just another meaningless death?"

The question hit Levi like a smack to the face. He stood there for a second, mouth hanging open.

"W-why would you even ask that?" he whispered, something finally managing to tear off his usually calm demeanor. Eren just sighed again.

"Because we both know it's going to happen one day, and I want to know if I'm even relevant to your life or just a passing stage, one that you'll toss out and forget in an hour." he said in a monotone. Levi paled slightly, going an even lighter shade of white. He forced his legs to move and slowly made his way to Eren, who stared up at him. Levi could see the pain in his eyes. How could he think that he didn't mean anything to him? He meant everything. Without a second though, Levi bent down and grabbed Eren, placing one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders.

"W-what the hell!?" Eren sputtered, trying to make Levi drop him but to no avail. He tired himself out quickly and sighed, leaning in to his chest and listening to the strong beat of his heart. Levi crossed to the door and carefully opened it with a foot before stepping in to the hallway. He got a couple of strange glances, but silenced any potential questions with a glare. He made his way down the hall and in to another room, his private bedchambers. Eren looked around as Levi carefully set him in yet another chair.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. Levi didn't answer, and instead crossed to a dresser where he pulled out a shirt. He tugged off his dress shirt, allowing it to flutter to the ground. He quickly pulled on a plain white tee shirt, skin flushing as he felt Eren's gaze on his bare back. He carefully hung up the dress shirt and turned, walking back to the table and sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Eren. He crossed his legs and regarded him carefully. Eren stared back in shock. He had never imagined Levi in casual clothes, but it made sense now that he thought about it. He wouldn't sleep in his uniform.

"Eren Jaeger, why would you think that you are in any way a 'passing stage'?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Eren sighed and stood, pacing while hugging his arms to his chest, tight.

"Because-because you're... you're you! You're Captain Levi, the Titan slayer! You always survive. And I'm just some clumsy kid who happened to have had genetic experiments performed on him. It's the only reason I met you, any of you. Because I'm a threat. I mean, how do I know if you even really do like me, and you aren't just acting like it so I'll stay all nice and calm?" he threw his hands around, making gestures like a crazy person. Levi stood and crossed to Eren, hugging him tightly before he even had a chance to react.

"Don't you ever say that. Ever." he hissed through clenched teeth. Eren blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, you did. You said them for a reason, even if you don't know them yet. These are clearly real doubts that you have, and I want to cut them out now." he said firmly. He pulled away, but took Eren by the hand and pulled him to the bed. He sat down and pulled a red Eren down with him, adjusting until Eren was curled beside Levi, head on his chest and Levi on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed before answering.

"First of all, yes, I do always survive, but it doesn't mean I always will. Just like how anyone else here has always survived. I've just had more close calls than them. Second. Though you are a clumsy kid with a crazy genetic mutation, it is not the only reason we met. Even if you couldn't turn into a Titan, you still would have joined Survey Corps, right?"

Eren nodded, and Levi smiled at the feeling.

"We would have met either way. This way, we were just shoved together a lot quicker that we would have been otherwise. Third. I'm not acting." he stated simply. Eren held still, waiting.

"But let's say you do die before me. Not likely, but completely possible. Do you truly believe it won't impact me at all?"

Eren nodded his head, more hesitantly this time. Levi frowned and sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, like you said, the deaths start to become nothing. Why would I be any different?"

"Because I love you." Levi said gently. He felt Eren tense beside him.

"I've never had anyone close to me. My parents were killed when I was young. All through out my life, I've never had...someone like this. A-a lover." he blushed lightly at the words. "Until you," he forced on, closing his eyes. "Hell, I didn't even know I was gay until you. Though, I also didn't know if I was straight Eren, you're the first person I've ever allowed myself to get really close to. I love you, and I guarantee that your life means the world to me. The fact that I have you here, in my arms, astounds me every day. If you were to-to... if the worst were to happen, I'm not sure what I would do with myself. Do you hear me?"

Eren nodded again. Levi sighed and smiled.

"Do you believe that you are my everything?"

Nod.

"Do you believe that I love you?"

Nod.

"Are you done thinking that your...passing won't impact me?"

Nod.

Levi smiled again, pulling Eren tight. He shifter slightly until he was lying on his side, Eren curled against his chest. Not a minute later, the two were asleep.

XXX

The doors the Levi's chambers burst open, resulting in a loud bang as the door slammed against the wall. Both Levi and Eren sat straight up, instantly jolted from sleep. Levi instinctively reached for the weapons he kept on his nightstand; a smaller version of the blades they used on the titans. He stopped when his eyes cleared and saw who it was. Hanji stood at the foot of the bed. Her glasses were fogged up and her face was red, a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth. Levi blushed, glancing at Eren.

"H-Hanji, what is-"

He was cut off as she let out a high-pitched squeal , jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it! I heard the rumors, but I didn't believe them!" she cheered.

"What rumors?" Levi asked, glaring.

"That you and Eren were in here, y'know..." she made a crude motion with were hands that involved one finder entering a small circle made by her other hand. Levi and Eren both went beet red. Hanji cheered again, jumping in a small circle and pumping her fist into the air.

"We did no such thing!" Levi shouted. "We just...talked!"

Hanji looked out him with doubt.

"And that 'talk' ended up with you two in bed?"

"Fully clothed!" Levi pointed out. Hanji just blushed more and smiled wider.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! You're my OTP, and I have a right to know if my OTP is doing the nasties!"

Levi cringed at the use of the term 'nasties'.

The two watched as Hanji seemed to be murmuring a song to herself.

' _I don't care! I ship it!'_ she bolted out, making them jump.

"Hanji!" Levi snapped. She smiled at him before nodding and walking triumphantly out the door. Levi sighed and lied back, Eren leaning over him.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Levi shook his head.

"Who knows. Come here, I'm still tired and you're warm." he said, pulling Eren back down beside him. The bed creaked a few times as they adjusted. Over the creaks, they could just hear a shout of "Get some!" from outside the door. The two raised their heads together, wearing twin scowls.

" _Hanji!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I've had this idea for a while. I'm now all caught up, which didn't take long enough. Seriously, 25 episodes? I can't wait until 2017! I need more now! Anyways, I got this idea a while ago and finally decided to actually do it. The end was more or less a mood lifter. God dammit Hanji! XD I had way too much fun writing her. She's awesome. I hope you guys liked. Please fav and review. Thanks!


End file.
